


La Finale Perdue

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Category: Handball RPF, Women's Handball RPF
Genre: F/F, handball
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Elles ont perdus...
Relationships: Alicia Fernandez Fraga/Original Female Character





	La Finale Perdue

Les rêves d'une nation s'anéantirent en voyant le ballon filer dans les cages espagnoles. Les Pays-Bas venaient de marquer le pénalty de la victoire, celui qui les départagea de l'Espagne. Les Hollandaises sautèrent de joie sur le terrain et sur le banc, tandis que les Espagnoles tombaient une à une, par terre ou dans les bras d'une coéquipière.

Alicia garda un visage de marbre, aidant plusieurs compatriotes à se relever et aller applaudir les fans qui traversèrent la moitié du globe pour voir leur équipe échouer en final. Puis l'équipe fut dirigé vers les vestiaires, pour se changer pour la cérémonie de remise des prix. Fernandez s'écroula sur le banc, laissant les larmes qu'elle retenait couler à flots. Marta vint la consoler, elles avaient perdues en équipe, et chacune d'entre elle étaient responsable.

Alicia entendit alors la voix si caractéristique de sa petite-amie en colère.

« Let me go, you uncivilized men, I have the right to go in the locker room ! » dit-elle en agitant un pass, qui ne lui laissait pas le droit d'y aller.  
( _Laissez-moi passer, bande de brutes, j'ai le droit d'enter dans les vestiaires.)_

Les vigiles japonais ne savaient que faire pour éviter un scandal, et une joueuse dut leur dire de la laisser passer. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus leur lança un regard dédaigneux, avant de se précipiter vers sa bien-aimée. Elle l'a pri dans ses bras, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Eres la mejor, está bien si no la has ganado, te has ganado mi corazón, querido. »  
( _Tu es la meilleure, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne l'as pas gagnée, tu as gagné mon cœur, querido._ )

La handballeuse eut un sourire triste, et lui répondit :

« Mi amor, ¿puedo darte un beso? »  
( _Mon amour, je peux tembrasser ?_ )

« ¿Qué? ¿Delante de todos? »  
( _Quoi ? Devant tout le monde ?_ )

« Sí, estoy cansado de esconderme. »  
( _Oui, j'en ai marre de me cacher._ )

Les deux femmes se regardèrent dans les yeux, et se rapprochèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Elles en oublièrent le monde autour d'elles, et même si Alicia avait perdue la finale, elle avait gagné bien plus.

℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘ **ཞ** ℘

**Author's Note:**

> J'étais très contente que les Pays-Bas gagnent cette coupe du monde, après que les Espagnoles aient humiliées les roumaines, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien.


End file.
